


Actuality

by ouijafloof



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Controversial, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Septicpie, Suicide, Violence, YouTube, Youtube RPF - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, jack/felix - Freeform, mature - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijafloof/pseuds/ouijafloof
Summary: A man from New York gets a vision in his dream that a youtuber is in danger. But someone is stopping him from warning them. Will he be too late?





	1. Anticipation

My dreams... had always been ... different. Extraordinary, even. Sometimes, when I was fast asleep,  
I could see glimpses of reality that I would never otherwise see. Sometimes these glimpses were important to me  
or those around me,  
like a gunman's identity or the face or someone I loved in pain. These visions were proven to be true, time and time again. Most times, however, they would be fairly ordinary, like a man walking his dog, a teenager on their phone, or whatever my brain decided to show me that night.  
However, once in a blue moon, I would see the ones I looked up to hurt.  
These visions were not like my others. They were premonitions of the future. An omen of what was to come.  
Recently, I had a premonition about a certain YouTuber I loved to watch hurt in horrible ways.

For weeks, I tried to warn him. For hours on end, I would comment on every video, hoping that someone, anyone close to  
him would take me seriously. I emailed his business email hundreds of times, only to get rude and condescending responses from the lady checking his emails.  
That's when I had enough. 

Tomorrow is the day of the incident. My best suit on, my bags packed and my plane ticket in hand, I walk through customs  
before waiting to board my flight. The air smells like leather with a tinge of sweat. Businessmen surround me, lounging around on their phones.  
I quickly type my final plea of recognition to Twitter before I finally board my flight.  
Hopefully, the stop in Iceland before reaching London doesn't slow me down. Otherwise, I may not make it in time.

A/N: I'm not dead! (yet, at least.) It's been almost two years since I've last posted here! I will continue my "Dreamer" story. I have lots planned for it, so I hope you enjoy it! It, too will be a dark and horrible tale, but hopefully, it lives up to your expectations. I can't wait to get back into writing!


	2. Arrival

I arrived at the London airport right on time, but exhausted. All those hours of flying without rest really took a toll on me.   
I would have liked to sleep, but I can never sleep around other people. Nonetheless, it's now 12 hours until the incident.   
In my vision, the clock that was visible to me said it would happen at noon. It was now midnight. I had a couple hours to sleep before   
barging my way into his home. I had booked a hotel in case the flight wasn't late, so I headed to the airport shuttles to get to my hotel.

As I walked into the shuttle, I noticed that the bus smelled like stale sweat and rotten food. I sat down on the second to last   
seat and waited for the other passengers to board. Out of boredom, I began looking out the scratched and tinted window.   
That's when I realized something was off. People started to look towards the airport. At first, I couldn't see what was going on.  
Then I saw what was causing the commotion.  
A young woman was darting through the crowds, desperately trying to get onto the shuttle. Making her way through,   
she had no regard for waiting in line. She hurriedly pushed everyone aside.   
Luckily, security got to her and lectured her about her inconsiderate and borderline illegal behavior. As she was being scolded,   
the shuttle took off without her. I felt bad for her. It seemed like getting onto the bus was really important to her.  
The shuttle approached the Brighton hotel after a long drive from the London airport. This was only the beginning of strange  
occurances that night.

A/N: I couldn't wait to post the next little chapter! Hope you don't mind my signature short chapter style. I find it easier to write in little chunks rather than a whole story in one. Also, if I made an error, please let me know. It's been a while, so I need all the help I can get to get back into the flow!   
One more thing: let me know what kinds of fandoms you'd like me to write about!   
That's all for now. Thank you to my continued readers and commenters!


End file.
